crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Generator Room
|hint = Break every box without dying to earn a special gem. |relictimes = : 1:22.00 : 1:08.37 : 0:59.72 |developertime = 0:53.75 (Stephen I.) |bonus = Tawna |prev = Cortex Power |next = Toxic Waste }}You survived Temple Ruins, no? So you can do Generator Room also - it the same type of level, except it's in Cortex Power. - Level description Generator Room (はつでんしつ しんにゅう lit. Intruding into the Generator Room in Japanese) is the twentieth level (including boss fights) and is the third level of the third island in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. It contains the orange gem. It is similar in style to the ancient temple levels, Temple Ruins and Jaws of Darkness, but set in Cortex's power plant, and complete with robotic enemies. The level also features a very large platform that drops permanently 10 seconds after Crash first touches it. It is the largest piece of interactive environment in all three games of the Crash Bandicoot trilogy. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *TV Monitors: 7 *Holo-Projectors: 14 *Spiked Saucers: 5 *Red Pipes: 1 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 1 *TNT Crates: 4 *Other Crates: 39 *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 8 *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 52' Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 20 Generator Room-1 Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 22 Generator Room Generator Room - Orange Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 14) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 24 - Generator Room - No Smoking-0 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Generator Room 100% Gems Walkthrough -HD 1080P- PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - Generator Room Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (50%, 0 keys, 6 gems). Gallery gr1.png gr2.png gr3.png gr4.png gr5.png gr6.png Generator Room.png gr7.png gr8.png gr9.png gr10.png gr11.png|Pinstripe's warning. generator room warning japanese.png|Pinstripe's warning in the NTSC-J version. gr12.png|The end of the level. Generator Room Remastered.jpg Generator Room icon.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen n sane generator room warning.png|Pinstripe's warning in the N. Sane Trilogy. Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *There are monitors showing Cortex's face. Notice that you can jump and step on them. You'll have the good feeling that you're stomping on Cortex. Trivia *This level was the second successful level made for the game during its development. The first being Heavy Machinery. *Pinstripe Potoroo leaves a message on the final door in this stage, claiming to be the CEO of Cortex Power. It is never explained in-game. On the final door, Pinstripe's full name is spelled "Pinstripelli Potorotti". *At the start of the level and on some other parts of the level in the original PS1 game, Cortex's face is on what appears to be a TV screen. On these screens, there is no "N" on his forehead. This issue is fixed in the remastered version on the PS4, Switch, PC, Xbox One, where the "N" is now visible in Cortex's forehead. *It's a common mistake to think that touching a Cortex Screen will electrocute Crash. In fact, Crash only gets electrocuted if he steps on either an exposed wire segment of a Cortex Screen, however, only a few Cortex Screens have a long enough wire segment for Crash to step on; or a generator, however, this can only be done intentionally, and if the generators weren't there, Crash would simply fall to death. *In the prototype, the hologram probes appear as floating orbs instead, like in Heavy Machinery. They will still harm Crash if he touches them. *Pinstripe's safety warning was translated in the Japanese version of the original game, but it was left in English in the N. Sane Trilogy. es:Generator Room fr:Generator Room pt-br:Generator Room ru:Generator Room Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Power Plant Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy